Pokemon Crystal Trainers The Last Battle
by BlossomSky95
Summary: The Crystal Trainers are back into action this time defeating their most Ultimate and Final enemy. They must work together to collect the items so they can stop the enemy and work together, will they be able to stop him.
1. Prologue

Long ago, before the Discovery of the Crystal Trainers was found, in the Pokémon World 7 Kingdom's where built. Inside those 7 Kingdoms' lies a sacred Stone, This 7 stones are used to keep the world in perfect balance and in harmony by keeping a shield up to protect it from any danger.

In Time the Kingdoms where destroyed but the stones still lie inside. A few years more when the Crystal Power was discovered, Galaxy the First CT, found out about these stones while exploring in her young adventures. She says those 7 Stones can fuse together with the Most Powerful CT Item, The Blue Star, and form the Ultimate Attack.

Now back into the Present a New and Final enemy has escaped and it's up to the Crystal Trainers to Find those 7 Stones and Defeat him, with the help of the many different CT's from different Times, they shall complete their last and ultimate challenge.

On a Dark night, 1 Member was patrolling around the town's to see if anything was up, apparently for her, she found something strange..

Minty: "Hold on, what is this?"…She stops on a building and keeps an eye on the strange phenomenon that was occurring.

What she was seeing was a Dark Shadow consuming people's souls and leaving them un-conscious on the ground.

Minty: "I must inform the base about this, This must be stopped before it goes out of hand", She quickly jumps back to the base..

Back at the Base all of the Members where still taking a break from their most recent Fight that left them exhausted. Silver the Assistant, was checking on the Monitor a couple of things..

Suddenly Minty enters rushing towards Silver with the news.

Silver: "So Minty, what did you find on your Patrol?", She stops working on the monitor and looks towards her.

Minty: "Silver you wouldn't believe what I saw!", She quickly hands her a video tape that she used to record her proof, and its displayed on the Monitor.

They both see the Video and Silver starts to question what is happening..

Silver: "This is creepy, and we thought we destroyed all of the shadows, I guess we missed some"

Minty: She nods her head then says "I don't think it's the CT Shadow's, they didn't have anybody on themselves, I'm guessing we have a new enemy that's lurking on this World and we haven't noticed"

Silver: "I see, and the Crystal Trainers are still recovering, we can't send them into battle right now, or else their power items will break", Silver starts to think on what shall be the next move for this new enemy..

Minty: "Why don't you create a new Power item for them, something that can protect them from what the shadows are doing; besides you haven't updated their items in a very long time"

Silver: "That's a good idea, and I can use the new materials you have brought to me, but who is going to watch the monitor for me?"

A Voice is heard from behind them and it turns out to be Naomi..

Naomi: "I can watch the Monitor for you Silver, I already know how to use it anyways", She smiles and chuckles a bit..

Silver: "Have you recovered officially Naomi?"

Naomi: She nods..

Silver: "Minty go patrol some more and keep an eye on more stranger stuff, I shall start working on these Items, and Naomi if something seems do update me", She heads downstairs to the room where she creates objects.

Both Minty and Naomi nod and head to do their things..

Just as Silver heads out a powerful thunder is heard and the power goes out..

Naomi: "What the!? The Power gone?", looks around and activates her crystal to let out a huge glow, since it works like a flash light..

Sil: Is coming down from the stairs also using her crystal as a guiding light, "Naomi, did the pow-never mind, I see now", She is also starts to investigate to see what caused it.

Naomi: "Well since the power went out", she quickly coughs a bit preparing something big and lets it out, "Silver, the Power is gone and I have no idea what caused it!", she screams the attack making everyone wine about it.

Silver comes up with a wrench on her hands and the eyes of disturbance. She quickly heads to the Monitor to find out what has happened, but even the monitor had no power.

Silver: "This is strange, the Monitor doesn't use electricity, unless", she gasps and quickly heads downstairs..

Sil: "Silver what is-", she is quickly stopped by Naomi's poking, making her turns around to what she was trying to poke out, "What is that!?"

Both Naomi and Sil see a Dark Purple shadow with glowing red eyes..

Naomi: "How did this got in!?", she steps back a bit afraid of what she saw.

Sil: "No idea, but we must protect this area, we cannot let it be destroyed like last time", she takes out her special sword and gets in position.

Naomi: "Oh Enemies like these scare the heck out of me, but Protecting is the first thing", she also takes out a dark sword and stands next to Sil.

The Enemy starts to get closer and closer, and just when the Shadow was about to take some action the lights turn on and the Shadow screams do to the light and vanishes..

Naomi: "Wow and I thought we were going to fight it", her sword vanishes as she sees Sil doing the same thing.

Minty: "Are you two ok!?, I was about to leave until I saw a horde of Shadow's trying to enter the base shield's", she comes running towards her trying to see if they are ok.

Sil: "We are both fine Minty, but what were those Shadows anyways?".

Minty: "Those shadows are the ones that are attacking the town I visited. They like to consume their souls".

Naomi: "Wait, so we were going to lose our too!?", she gets shocked a bit..

Minty: "Yes, I'm guessing these Shadows know that we are here to defend the world, so they decided to come after us first".

Sil: "This means we need to update our Crystal's so they can counter those shadows"

Minty: "Yes but for now we must warn the other Members about this, so they can keep an eye on this as well".

Naomi: "Is there a cure for this?"

Minty: "I'm afraid not", she quickly rushes towards Silver while Sil and Naomi upstairs to warn the rest of the Members.

The New enemy has apparently started to attack first, Will the Crystal Trainer's be able to counter this attack and find out who are these shadows?, Let's just see then…


	2. Chapter 1: Preparing the Trip

Silver is now on the Main room with all of the CT's that where inside the Base..

Silver: "This right here is your updated Item, of course it has already been updated, so you don't have to use a new one", she shows up the new item, a bit smaller and heavier.

Sapphira: "So let me get this, after all the work we did, there is still more danger lurking around?"

Silver: "Yes, but this time not in 1 area, it's in the whole world", she looks at the monitor showing dark areas in the different parts of the world, "This means the enemy is still here, but this one is stronger".

Naomi: "What do you want us to do then", she crosses her arms looking at Silver with a very serious look.

Silver: "Find these 7 Objects", a screen pops up in the monitor showing 7 small objects all with different colors, "These are Legendary Stones that defend the World from any danger, sadly years have passed, so these areas where the objects are, they are hidden".

Sapphira: "Great how are we going to find them then, if they are hidden?"

Silver: "The Objects run through the Oral Crystal Power, so CT's can detect the area, but even the shadow's will be following you", she lowers her head and speaks very slowly like if she was scared.

Minty: "Something wrong Silver?", notices the position she is in.

Silver: "This might cause death, even if you are the strongest team, he will be able to take you down".

Sil: "Silver we have been through these thousands of times; we can do this, if we work together as a team".

Naomi: "Hey, why don't we invite the others like last time, the more people the better this is to defeat!", she jumps over-joyed with the idea she got and waits for Silver's answer.

Silver: "I guess with the rest of the Members, this is possible, but there still is a risk that something bad can happen, but let's do this", she heads back to the monitor to start sending a message to the other times.

Sil: "We should get ready, let's collect everything we need before we start the search", she turns to her group, and starts the plan before the others get here.

After a while occurs, the Members are ready for their Mission to collect the Items, and go straight where Silver is for instructions..

Silver: "Apparently there seems to be some trouble with the Time areas, all of the CT's are unable to come to this time for a while"

Naomi: "So we do head on first?"

Silver: "Yes, But I prefer that the Top 3 Legends go in separate teams, to assist on the different groups here"

Naomi: She grabs on Sil with a upset look, "Aw I wanted to tag along with Sil"

Silver: "You'll be able to get together once you obtain your part, for now go in teams, I'll send the other CT's to a team once they arrive".

Minty: "Anything else Silver, before we head of?"

Silver: "Yes, once you obtain the 7 Stones all of you must meet up in a specific place, because there is somewhere where you must head in first"

Dew: "What happens if those Shadows come?"

Silver: "Take them down, just be aware that they are not your shadows anymore, so you won't have that much as a challenge, but do keep in mind Inside the Area you will have challenges before you can obtain the item, so be prepared".

Sil: "I'm guessing that the teams must we with: A Healer, An attacker and a Defender, right?", she turns to Silver with her question..

Silver: "Yes, that sounds much better"

Dew: "But what if the other teams don't have healers of anything else?"

Minty: "Remember that the other CT's will come soon, so they shall be able to help"

Sil: "Alright, let's move then!"

The Members separate each other into different groups and they all start to head to different locations. While they head off Silver is trying to get in touch with the other CT's until..

A small portal is heard and a group of people crashing down on the Floor, Silver turns around to notice who came along..

Silver: "Phoebe!", turns in shock, seeing who came..

Phoebe: Rubs hear head as she starts to stand up to recover, "Silver, funny seeing you here"

Silver: "I'm guessing you got my message?"

Phoebe: "You could say that..", she chuckles a bit in a weakly tone..

The Other Young CT's who come from a different time, one that the others don't know have come to help, but for now they must recover because it seems that their fall wasn't comfy.


	3. Chapter 2: The Crystal Kingdom

As the Teams head out to a specific location, Silver finds an unexpected visit from another dimension..

Silver: "Wait Phoebe, You aren't supposed to come here!?"

Phoebe: "Ehh?! Why not?", she says with a winy tone..

Silver: "You are from another Dimension, unless you hacked your way through and entered our world", she looks at phoebe suspiciously..

Phoebe: "Maybe because I did that, I'm a Crystal Trainer, well a Frozen one, but you get the point, but anyways please don't send me back, I'm avoiding some people currently, please!?, she starts to beg towards Silver..

Silver: *sigh* "Fine, but since you're a Past one, maybe you can help us here"

Phoebe: she looks at Silver curiously, "Help, on?"

Silver: "I just sent ago the First Teams to find some hidden kingdom's since we have a grand enemy here, probably you can sense where they are…"

Phoebe: "You mean the 7 Kingdoms?", she looks back at Silver..

Silver: "Yes, those, you know where they are?"

Phoebe: "Hmmm If I concentrate enough I can sense them, but it will waste a lot of my power"

Silver: "Good enough, for now I must send the other CT Members to a team", she quickly looks at the others which she hasn't seen before, "Uh, you guys are?"

One of the Members that just arrived had recovered and noticed where she was..

Ally: She rubs her head as she starts to get up and looks around, "Eh where are we?"

Silver: "Apparently you are the New CT's, correct?"

Ally: "Um you could say that, but where are we?", she looks around trying to figure it out.

The Monitor suddenly changes and another assistant is seen in the screen

Aaron: "That damn cat sent us over here, she wanted us to do something fun while she fixes something", he points at the monitor..

Silver: "Hikari!?, you got my message?, she quickly turns around towards the Monitor..

Hikari: "Mhm, besides these Members need some training so why not send them away!. She giggles and turns the monitor off..

Aaron: "So you're the one that made us come to this world!?"

Silver: "Yes, but there is no time to explain, the World is in danger, if this doesn't get fixed your Time shall also be gone", she starts pushing them to the teleports and gives each member a different location to go, "Find the Other CT's and together find the item, go Now!", she activates the machine and all are teleported.

Way over to the south part, the First Team is searching for the Kingdom, while freezing to death also..

Minty: *shivers*, "Were on earth is this place, if we don't find it soon, I'm going to freeze!", starts to shiver a lot..

Sil: "It should be close, but I can't sense it", she looks around while the others do the same..

Marion: "I'm with Minty, this is impossible", she hugs Minty to stay warm..

One of the speakers from a Member start to ring and the Member quickly picks it up..

Silver: "Dear Member's we have found your location!"

Allegra: "About time, where is it then!?"

Phoebe: "Under the Ice"

The 4: "Under!?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, it is an Icy Kingdom, so it's underground; of course the only way to enter it is by digging in"

Marion: "Well why didn't you say so in the beginning", he takes out a Tyranitar and ask's him to use rock smash..

Sil: "Wait don't do that!"

By that Time Sil was already too late, the ground shook and a big hole was opened, causing everyone to fall in the hole..

Allegra: "Marion why!", shouts as she falls..

The Ground closes up once everyone falls in and the 2 Assistant's stay quiet after seeing what happened..

Silver: *faceplams*, "Oh Marion"..

Phoebe: "At least they will land on a ice slide", she looks at Silver..

Several seconds ago, the whole team lands above each member after the slide dropped them off in a cave entrance..

Minty: "Ugh, Marion next time think before attacking", she gets up slowly and is amazed by what she sees..

Every Member notices what Minty sees and are also amazed..

Sil: "So many Crystal's", looks around amazed..

Allegra: "So shiny"

They have found the Crystal Kingdom, hidden under the ice and surrounded by Ice Crystal's..

The 4 of them start to walk towards the entrance until someone hears an ice crack..

Minty: "Huh?", she looks around as the Light starts to appear, "Oh no, this is going to be a challenge"

Sil: "The floor is made out of Ice, the longer we stay on it, the more it can break faster"

Allegra: "That's not all!", she points to some Ice Pokémon giving a glare..

Marion: "So we run now, right?"

Sil: "Actually we skate to the next room!", she quickly uses an ice attack to form ice skates and starts to skate away before the Pokémon catch her..

Minty: "Hey! Wait for us", she looks around until she sees some skating shoes and puts them on, "Come on, we must move ahead!".

Marion: "But I don't do well on Ice"

Allegra: "What do you mean?", she looks at Marion's feet and sees that he is melting the ice slowly, "Uh oh"..

Marion: "This is so not good for me-!", Allegra quickly grabs him and she starts to skate away with Marion on her back.

The Pokémon start to chase them, but while that happens 2 shadows are hiding behind some Crystal's and chuckle evilly a bit.


	4. Chapter 3: The Dark Secrets

In another dimension, far far away, The Main enemy was watching over with a little orb the entire world.

Fiera: Sitting in her small dark throne while looking at the orb, "Very soon, we shall obtain those items and we shall make all those enemies rise once again so we can make this precious world ours", she starts to laugh like crazy.

Some shadows start to appear in front of Fiera and are awaiting new orders from her..

Fiera: "I'm guessing you all finished your work?", she doesn't look at them , still keeping an eye on the orb. One of the Shadow's speak up to her.

Shadow: "Yes my lady, we have completed our work, we are here to hear our new missions", the shadow's look up to her..

Fiera: "Hmm, I want you to follow those pesky Crystal Trainers, who are going after those rare stones"

Shadow: "Do we take those items from them?"

Fiera: "Yes, If they don't surrender the item, do whatever you can to obtain them, we need those items"

Shadow: "Yes my lady", the shadows all vanish and start to head to different paths, tracking those Crystal Trainers..

Fiera: "Very soon, this world, shall be ours!", starts to laugh with a evil tone.

Back into the Kingdom's, the 2nd team is inside the area but trying to figure out how to get across.

Sapphira: "Hm Ok, so what's the plan now?", she looks towards the Other Members who were also thinking.

Kimuna: "Hm, well we know we can't use defog to clear up the mist, so do we just walk around carefully?", she looks at the other person.

Mia: "I guess so, let's just be careful then", The other 2 nod at the plan and start to walk slowly trying to see where they step.

Little that they know, in front of them holes where there, all in different directions and suddenly as they start to head inside the Mist, Wind started to blow up strongly.

Sapphira: "Ah!, This wind is so strong, it's like it's trying to push me into something!", she grabs a hold of a pedestal that was near her.

Kimuna: "I think it is trying to pull us in!", she says while being pushed into the hole.

Mia: "Kimuna!, she grabs a hold of another pedestal that was at the other side of Sapphira's, "Sapphira what do we do!?", she shouts so she can hear her.

Sapphira: "I don't know, but If we don't think of something fast, these winds will get stronger and stronger!".

At this point Sapphira had spoken too son, the Wind had gotten stronger and stronger making both Sapphira and Mia be slipped away into the hole.

Mia: "You spoke to soon!", shouts away as she is falling into the hole.

Going towards another Team, high above the Aria Kingdom, it seems that the team is having a very hard time dealing with the Fire Kingdom, and with Groudon by the enemy side, I don't think it will turn out great.

Ally: Has her ears covered by the massive roar the groudon was giving, "How long is he going to roar!?"

The rest of the team answered by moving their shoulders, since they indeed where covering their ears.

Connie: "My ears, they are killing me!", she shouts while the Groudon kept on and on.

Ally: "Oh come on, please just stay quiet already!", she shoots away a Hydro Pump hitting the Groudon.

Connie: "You did it!", she cheers of joy that Groudon had stopped roaring.

Suddenly the Groudon hakes off the water and glares at the team. He continues to roar but this time stomping the grounding making small eruptions come out.

Dew: "Oh you made him mad!, RUN!", the whole team runs back while Groudon tries to chase after them..

Looking through some screens that Silver and Phoebe had they are noticing that every Team is having troubles getting to the Stone..

Phoebe: "I never knew they had strong challenges", she looks at Silver with a worried face..

Silver: "They must collect them fast, before the Enemy sends out their team", looks back at Phoebe worried…

The screen suddenly goes black and the power goes out once again, and a adult woman voice is heard from the screen..

Fiera: "It is too late now, my team is already out for your precious members!", starts to laugh again as the voice fades and the power returns..

Phoebe: "This is bad; we must warn the members immediately"

Silver: She pushes a button that makes everyone be alerted, "Crystal Trainers be on the lookout, the enemies are coming after you, and get that Stone quickly!"

Everyone: "WHAT!?"

Uh oh, Trouble is on the way, what will the Crystal Trainers do now!?


End file.
